Godorand
A largely uncharted world! Magic based on ores! Crazy modified constructs! Where all the magic that ever was, is contained within the metal ores dispersed across the planet. Across the ages this ore has influenced all aspects of power and glory (and of course, epic devastation). With a nearly endless amount of combinations and potencies, one could get lost forever in attempt to explore the entirety of the Realms of Godorand. While the main landmass, Corralind, (Landmasses of Godorand) has be comprehensively settled, albeit not completely, there are several other landmasses that have not been mapped; some haven't even been discovered yet. A TASTE OF WHAT THIS WORLD IS LIKE... Ore Magic Each ore (Ores of Godorand) in the geology of Godorand has a specific energy that it interacts with. When more than one ore are in proximity to each other, the results can change according to the combined effects. This can lead to fantastic and wondrous alterations, or hideous and unbelievable mutations. To make things even more rooted in a sense of Chaotic Division, a select few of these ores (Known as The Three Embers) were born into this world (through some type of ceremony) with a level of intelligence equal to that of the most ancient of sages. Their inherent effects cascade through their intent as they move across the world in various forms and as a result have influenced nearly all aspects of life on Godorand (Have fun with that!). Bloodlines Several of the bloodlines (Godorand Bloodlines) of the current age (Godorand Epochs) have ore magic from birth. Most bloodlines have none or so little as to be unnoticeable. These marked few have control of the mainland of Corralind and its outlying bodies. To the East is a "forbidden" land of which no one (except the most privileged few) has any solid information. It is known to any who really care to ask that there was some type of magical war in the Second Age of Alamar that caused a complete and irreversible magical plague on the entire landmass. Notes from the Editor I have been making worlds like this for approx 20 years. I have a lot of skill in the mechanics of how to lay out a scalable and multipurpose world that hundreds of people working on dozens of different aspects can easily contribute to. I am laying out Godorand as a new project and will be proposing my 2 cents on how to aggressively group brainstorm on any idea. The way I work is opensource, so throughout my work i will leave "open links" on anything i think could use more exploration. If you like it, its yours. I am open to nearly any and all ideas that arn't proposed as UMBRELLA and really are EVENT topics. If you don't know what that means then maybe you can just blast out a page of names for me? I will leave IDEAWELLS laying all over the place so in the situation where you want to add your idea and don't want to mess with the page, look for that pages ideawell partner (example: the page is - Iron Stagg. Its ideawell page will be - ideawell.Iron Stagg) and you can write WHATEVER, HOWEVER! and we can always pull from that page. Digg it? Check out my IDEA WELL for this world!----------->>>> (ideawell.Godorand) <<<<------ This may get messy. Word? I DESIGN HIGHLY DETAILED MAPS FOR COMPENSATION! Contact Me! Category:Fantasy World Category: